Merry Christmas Shino
by Shinigami29
Summary: Chaos Arch. One-shot. "Because you don't have a choice," she responded, before pulling away to look up into his eyes. Reaching up between them, she removed his sunglasses. "Please, Shino?"


_Disclaimer: _I do not, under any condition, own Naruto... so please please PLEASE don't rat me out, I DUN WANNA GET SUED~!

**Merry Christmas Shino**

Shino crept into the house as loudly as he dared, not wanting to chance waking up Hinata. _Damn this stupid mission, _he cursed in his mind. He'd rushed to finish everything as fast as he could, to the point that he almost made a few potentionally deadly errors; thankfully, his Kikaichuu were paying attention the times that he wasn't, and he had returned to Konoha unharmed. Tsunade would be mad at him the next day, but until then...

The newly laid floor boards didn't so much as creek as he moved down the hall, shedding his jacket and boots unceremoniously as he followed a twinkling light towards the living room. Absently he noticed that pictures were moved and mirrors were put up, but that didn't so much as register when he stepped through the christmas-light filled doorway.

Hinata was sleeping, curled up on her side facing the tree. Lights reflected in her hair and illuminated her pale skin, and a string of tinsel had wound itself around her neck. _She was probably decorating and it got stuck there without her noticing... _There were more presents that he cared to count under the tree, things like belated house warming gifts and the such, but that didn't matter.

Stepping over to his wife, Shino sat down beside her.

"Hinata," he whispered, ghosting a hand across her check. He smiled as she pouted in her sleep, and waited as the dark haired girl blinked open her eyes. "Merry Christmas..."

"Shino?" She sounded sleepy as she tried to sit up, but he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. _Let her rest. _"Your back."

"I'm back," he agreed, before leaning down to kiss her. The kiss was short and sweet, but his lips were left tingling as he pulled away. "I'm sorry I was away for so long..."

"You've been gone for longer," it seemed to finally sink in that it was actually him, and a goofy, loving smile spread over her lips. "I missed you, Shino."

"I missed you too, Hinata-ai." He looked up at the clock, which told him it was almost half past midnight, then looked at the presents under the tree. "It's Christmas now... would you like to open your presents?"

He looked back as she shook her head, and she pushed his hand away so that she could sit up beside him. Once sitting, she leaned onto his chest and pulled him into an embrace. "Presents can wait, Shino... I'm just glad that you're back. I was starting to think that I'd spend Christmas all alone."

"Maybe another Christmas," he chuckled. "This Christmas is too special... would you at least open the present that I got you before I left?"

She giggled, and shook her head. "I know it's a necklace, Shino... and it's very beautiful. A butterfly, just like the one you gave me when we were sorting through our mess of a relationship..."

Shino sighed, shaking his head. "You're not supposed to use your Byakugan to look at the presents..." he must've whined, because he felt her smile grow as she held him closer.

"I have a christmas present for you too, Shino-kun."

"Kun?" He questioned. "You haven't called me that in awhile, Hinata-chan."

"It's a special present," she giggled again.

"You wouldn't open mine, why should I open yours?"

"Because you don't have a choice," she responded, before pulling away to look up into his eyes. Reaching up between them, she removed his sunglasses. "Please, Shino?"

His kikaichuu buzzed, and he smiled at her. "Of course, Hinata-ai... anything for you." And he leaned forwards again, to kiss her in front of the Christmas tree. This kiss was longer as they both poured all of the pent up emotions that had built up while Shino was away; he had missed her birthday, and their 1 year anniversary for his mission, making this Christmas all the more important for them both.

When they finally pulled away they were both panting, and Hinata smiled at him. "Shino, I'm pregnate."

He blinked, not expecting that, but then smiled and pulled her into another kiss. _Merry Christmas, Hinata._

_-Owari_


End file.
